


Electric Love

by lacontroller1991



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Triangles, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacontroller1991/pseuds/lacontroller1991
Summary: When Hannah Johnson moves to Encino Hills, California from Toronto, Canada, she enrolls in the Cobra Kai dojo and mixes herself in with the ongoing drama of Johnny Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso.
Relationships: Bobby Brown (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s), Daniel LaRusso/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my bare room and an alarm blaring in my ear. Sighing, I turned my alarm off before packing that up with the rest of my things before glancing around my room for one more time.   
“Just think Hannah, it’s a new start,” my mother’s voice echoed in my head as I shook the thought out, taping the last box shut. Carrying the box down the stairs, I saw my sister sitting in an empty room, doll clutched in her arms.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked gently, watching her wipe the tears away and shake her head.  
“Nothing, just gonna miss this place, that’s all.”  
“Well, at least our new house will have a pool!” I mentioned, causing her to smile as she ran up to hug me, causing me to stumble.  
“Come on let’s go.”

After many hours, we finally pulled up to the neighborhood in which we would be living in. Looking at all the white large houses, I gawked at the architecture and looked around before seeing a tall boy with blond hair pull up into his driveway on his motorcycle. Quickly looking away, I hid a small blush as we pulled up into a couple houses away from his. Unloading the car, I carried up the boxes into a relatively large room which I had chosen before my sister could steal it.  
“Hannah, come down here and help set up,” my mom yelled as I held in a groan. In no way was I mentally there to set up stuff, instead my mind was more focused on the cute blonde I saw for 20 seconds as I wondered what his name was.  
“Coming!”

After everything was done, I grabbed the keys to the car and asked my parents if I could go for a drive. Of course they said yes, so I grabbed a jacket and turned the engine on, pulling out of the driveway and onto the street. After driving for a while, I turned on the main boulevard and looked around at all the stores, however one stood out amongst all the others.  
“Cobra Kai?” I shrugged my shoulders before pulling into the small parking lot and turning off my engine. Walking into the building, I was greeted with a cardboard cutout of a man, who I assumed was the sensei. Rolling my eyes, I ventured further into the dojo only to see a bunch of guys jabbing punches into the air, following the command of the blonde boy that I had previously saw. His eyes met mine and I quirked an eyebrow at him while he smirked, only to stop when the Sensei commanded them too. Walking up to me, he stared down at me as I gave him a smile.  
“What are you smiling at?”   
“I want to join,” I stated confidently as the whole dojo laughed at me, including the blonde guy who smirked.  
“Girls can’t do karate.” The sensei stated as I pursed my lips, staring at him, refusing to yield underneath his glare.  
“Oh yes they can.” I retorted, earning a shocked look from the boys in the dojo and a fake laugh from the sensei.  
“I’d like to see you try,” he replied as I smirked, knowing I could easily take on these boys.  
“Alright, choose someone, I’ll fight them. And if I win, I get to join.”  
“You wish.”  
“Bring it on,” I smiled with a glint in my eyes as the sensei nodded and stuck out his hand.  
“Alright. Deal. Mr. Lawrence,” he yelled as the blond from earlier stood up shouting a ‘yes sensei’ back, “fight ms?”  
“Johnson, Miss Johnson,” I smiled as he raised a brow. Taking off my jacket and shoes, I bowed to the mat before standing across from the boy who had a nervous look in his eyes. Turning towards the sensei, we bowed to him before bowing to each other. Getting in fighting stances, I could see the hesitation in his eyes before he lunged at me. I however, didn’t block, letting him hit me, which caused a laugh to erupt through the dojo. Smirking to myself, I got up and lunged at the boy, doing combos of kicks and punches that were beginning to wear him down.  
“Come on Johnny, you got this,” another boy yelled as Johnny lunged at me, going in for a roundhouse kick, which I blocked before sweeping his other leg and then delivering a blow to his chest. The dojo was dead silent. Getting off of him, I offered him a hand that he swatted away before getting up on his own.   
“Well Ms. Johnson. I stand corrected. You’re welcome to train with us, but I better not hear any sort of complaining you girls do, and I will not be soft what so ever.”  
“I would not expect so, sir.” Bowing to him, I grabbed my shoes and jacket before heading to the door.  
“9 am. Tomorrow morning. Don’t be late,” he shouted at me as I turned back towards him.  
“Yes, sensei.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up early, smiling and humming a tune to myself. Getting some orange juice out of the fridge and pouring a glass. Downing the glass, my mom walked in, shocked to see me up so early.  
“What are you doing up sweetie?” She asked as drank the last drop of the juice.  
“Great news mom, I actually joined a karate dojo!”  
“Oh that’s great honey, which one?”  
“Cobra Kai.” I responded as she spat out her sip of coffee and looked at me dubiously.  
“I heard about that from some parents that I had met. Are you sure you’re up for taking on guys double your size?”  
“Oh yeah, I took on one of them yesterday, the star pupil, and kicked his ass,” I responded as she smiled at me.  
“Alright, well be careful, tomorrow we are gonna go look for a car for you to drive to school, so don’t wear yourself out too much,” she said as I smiled at her and gave her a hug, pulling away when I heard a honk coming from outside.  
“Who’s here?” She asked as I looked at the door and shrugged my shoulders. I’ll go check,” walking to the door I saw a red convertible with the blond from yesterday in it.  
“Get in,” he commanded as I raised an eyebrow but shrugged my shoulders, saying by to my mom.  
“What are you doing here?” I questioned as he scowled at me.”  
“My parents told me about your family moving in and I told them about the ass beating you gave me so they asked if I could drive you to the dojo,” he replied, seeming not to happy about having to drive me.  
“Tell your parents that that’s nice of them but I can handle myself.”  
“Just get in,” he growled as I raised my hands in a defense, opening the door and scooting into the passenger seat.  
“Listen, I’m sorry about yesterday.” I mentioned as he shrugged and sped out of the neighborhood.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m just pissed that you beat me,” he let out a small laugh as I smiled to myself.  
“Well, if we are gonna be partners again in the future, time for an introduction. I’m Hannah.”  
“Johnny.”

The rest of the ride was silent except for the music that played on the radio. Once he pulled up to the dojo, his group of friends dropped their jaw once they saw me in his car.  
“Why are you giving her a ride man?” Another blond asked, he was shorter than Johnny but definitely more well built.  
“My parents made me,” he rolled his eyes as a guy with brown hair and a bowl cut smiled and the guy next to him laughed loudly. Stepping in, I extended my hand towards them and introduced myself.  
“My name is Hannah.” Taking them by surprise, the shorter blonde stepped him and took my hand, slightly crushing it, to which I increased my grip back, smirking as he looked down at the hand that I was clutching hard.  
“Dutch,” he frowned, pulling his hand away as the other two stepped forward.  
“I’m Bobby,” the guy with the bowl cut shook my hand with a smile and I noticed how attractive he was and by the way he was looking at me, he probably thought I was remotely pretty too.  
“Pleasure,” I responded before the last guy with the obnoxious laugh stepped in, grasping my hand and shaking it wildly, causing me to laugh slightly at his charisma.  
“I’m Tommy, nice to see Johnny finally get taken down,” he smiled as Johnny glared at him and I smiled back before looking at the obnoxious sign.  
“Don’t you guys think that’s too much?” I asked as they shook their heads walking into the door. Following them, I was stopped by a hand against the shoulder. Looking up, I saw the sensei holding a gi in his other hand.  
“Don’t loose it,” he mumbled, walking away as I smiled down at it in my hand. Running to the changing room, I saw all the boys in there and realized I was the only girl.  
“Well, here goes nothing,” I mumbled to myself before taking off my shoes and pulling down my pants, causing everyone in the room to look at me in shock. Not minding them, I put on the gi pants before removing my top, knowing with a smirk that I was flaunting to them the fact that I was a girl who had infiltrated their dojo.   
“What? Never seen a girl naked before?” I asked, crossing my arms across my chest as they focused on me, causing me to roll my eyes, “typical.”  
After we got changed, we all filed out of the changing rooms, whispers going around the dojo, probably talking about me.  
“What the hell are you sissies whispering about. And I thought that a girl would do that, not a room full of boys.” The Sensei, who’s name I had learned was Kreese, shouted over the class, causing them to stop what they were doing and stand at attention.  
“Ms. Johnson.”  
“Yes, Sensei.”  
“Step forward.” Stepping forward, I held my head high as Kreese put an arm on my shoulder.  
“You boys are not to go easy on her. She is here to be one of us, treat her as such.” He stated as the rest of the class shouted back.

After the class ended, I walked out alone and waited for Johnny who was supposed to be driving me home. Once they walked out, they walked towards her and only two of them smiled.   
“Hey Hannah, there’s a party at the beach tonight, us five are going if you want to go.” Bobby asked with a slight blush as I smiled brightly.   
“Sure, I’d love to.”   
“Great, we’ll stop by and pick you up.” Bobby stated as he and the rest left Johnny and I alone.  
“Come on,” he stated as you got in the car, going back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Quickly changing into an outfit more fitted for the beach, I glanced my reflection over and smiled at myself. I wore a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt since California can be cold at night. After a couple of minutes, I heard a bunch of loud engines pull up into the drive way and then the doorbell rang. Adding the finishing touches of makeup, I quickly grabbed an extra jacket and headed towards the door, yelling at my parents a bye before opening the door and seeing Bobby there with a smile.  
“Hey,” I chirped as he smiled as replied with a greeting.  
“Hey, ready to go?” He asked as I looked at their mode of transportation.   
“On those?” I asked cautiously, fear overwhelming me.  
“Yeah, you scared or something?” Dutch asked with a smirk on his face as Tommy and Jimmy laughed, Johnny just sighed.  
“No,” I lied through my teeth, but Bobby knew.  
“It’ll be ok. I won’t crash,” he smiled as I rolled my eyes.  
“That’s very reassuring.”  
“Come on, let’s just go,” Johnny stated, putting on his helmet and revving the engine. Sighing, I followed Bobby who lent me a helmet as he got on and tapped the seat behind him.  
“Just hold on,” he stated quietly, feeling the fear that was radiating off of me.

After a long but short drive, we pulled up to the beach. Thinking it was over, I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding until they sped down the cliff, causing me to let out a scream and clutch Bobby tight. After we stopped, I rushed to get off the bike and instantly threw up, causing the group to look at me in concern. Tommy walked up to me and placed a hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly.  
“Are you alright?” He asked with concern as I weakly nodded, wiping my mouth with my sleeve, watching Johnny walk up to this pretty blonde, jealousy coursing through my veins.  
Although I couldn’t hear much of what the two were saying, judging by her body position I imagined it wasn’t good.  
“What’s up with that?” I asked out loud as the group looked at me before Dutch spoke up.  
“They were a thing before she called it quits,” he explained as I nodded my head, watching as Johnny threw the radio to the ground.  
“You broke my radio!” The girl yelled as a brunette picked it up, trying to give it back to the girl, only for Johnny to warn him off.   
“Don’t touch it punk,” he stated as the guy still picked up the radio, only for Johnny to shove him to the ground. I started to walk forward before Bobby grabbed my arm and shook his head, telling me silently to leave it alone. The smaller boy immediately got up and landed a punch to Johnny’s face. Wincing, I watched intently as Johnny kicked the poor man multiple times. Running out of Bobby’s grasp, I ran up to Johnny and put a hand on his chest.  
“Leave the kid alone,” I commanded as he scoffed and walked back to his group as the girl and I kneeled by the boy who just cowered away.  
“Leave me alone,” he whimpered, gathering the strength to get back up. Shaking my head, I stood up as Johnny yelled at me.  
“Let’s go!” He said as I nodded, offering a sympathetic smile to the now confused girl.   
“Do we really have to ride back on this thing?” I asked, nausea already hitting.  
“You don’t say a word to me. Don’t you ever tell me what to do again,” Johnny seethed through his teeth, glaring daggers at me as the rest of the Cobra Kai stood silent, wondering what was going to happen.  
“You’re not my Mom, John. Yet you still listened to me,” I smirked as he grabbed my collar, shoving me close to him, pointing a finger in my face.  
“Just because Sensei said you could join, doesn’t mean you will ever be a Cobra Kai.” Turning on his heels, he got on his bike and hurried away with Jimmy, Tommy and Dutch following, leaving Bobby and I alone.  
“Dude, I don’t think I have ever seen somebody stand up to him like that,” he whispered as we walked toward his bike.  
“Well, somebody ought to.”

The next day at the dojo, tension was high in the air. Something Kreese seemed to notice.   
“What the hell is the matter here?” He asked, glaring at the class. I remained a stoic face as Johnny kept his mouth shut too.  
“If you aren’t gonna tell me, we’re gonna fight it out.” He stated as I felt Johnny and Dutch stare into my back.   
“Fall out,” forming a box around the ring, we all sat down, waiting for the next instructions, “Dutch, Johnson, up.” I stood up quickly as did Dutch, the two of us bowed to Kreese before bowing to each other. Assuming fighting stances, we circled around each other before Dutch sprung into action, going for a side kick into my ribs, causing me to stumble back before he punched at my face, landing me on the mat. I felt the blood drip down my nose as I stayed down, waiting for him to take the bait. As he walked closer to me, I swept his leg from under him, causing him to land with a loud thud before I flipped the two of us over so I was on his back, striking a punch just below his neck. Satisfied with the fight, Kreese commanded us to get up and go back to our spots. Smiling victoriously, I sat next to Tommy who looked in awe at me as I had just taken down one of the biggest guys in our class.   
The fights continued for the next couple of hours before Kreese dismissed us from class. Walking to the locker room, I was quickly shoved into the wall by Dutch who looked at me, letting me go, he let out a small smile and stuck out his hand.  
“I’m impressed, didn’t think you had it in you,” he mentioned as I smiled, shaking his hand, not noticing Johnny steaming with rage.  
“Cut it out, we all know her gimmick, play dead and then strike.”  
“And? That’s what many animals do and they seem to do just fine,” I retorted as he rolled his eyes, yanking off his gi. I watched as he undressed and a small blush crept on my face noticing the nice six pack he had developed. Getting undressed, I cleaned up my bloody nose and walked out of the dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I woke up bright and early as today was the first day of school. Getting out of bed, I put on a sweater paired with jeans and my converse. Smiling to my parents before heading out the door with the keys to my new car that I got earlier in the week. After driving for what felt like forever, I pulled up in a parking spot without noticing that I was parked near a group of motorcycles. Looking around, I let out a sigh before heading into the building and going to the office. Getting my schedule, I internally groaned at the classes.   
“Chemistry? At 8 am?” I asked myself before heading to that class and low and behold there was Johnny who was sitting by myself as everyone else was probably too scared to sit next to him. Walking over to him, he turned his head toward me and shook it vigorously.  
“Seat taken?” I asked with a smirk as Johnny glared at me.  
“Yes, it is.”  
“Hmmm I don’t see anyone here,” smiling to myself, he groaned as I sat next to him, “what, you afraid that I’m going to be smarter than you or something? Or are you annoyed because none of the boys are here?”  
“The latter,” he responded with a huff as I rolled my eyes.  
“Well, listen, if I could sit with anyone else, I would. So let’s just be civil, just for this class.” He stared at me with a hint of disappointment at my statement, though I don’t know why. Getting out my notebook and grabbing a pen, I started jotting down the notes that were on the board. After an hour of notes, the bell finally rang and Johnny sprinted out of his seat to the door.  
“Damn, what the hell is his problem?” 

After Chemistry, I didn’t really see much of Johnny or the rest of them until lunch, where they were the most obnoxious group in the cafeteria.  
“Hannah, come sit with us!” Tommy yelled out across the room, earning glares to him and stares at me as I giggled at his loud behavior. Walking over to the table, Johnny and Dutch immediately started to whisper to each other as I took a seat next to Bobby and Jimmy.  
“How was your first half day at West Valley?” Bobby asked as I smiled at him before poking the food around my plate.  
“It was pretty good, I have this big jerk in my chemistry however,” I joked although Johnny didn’t seem to like the comment.  
“Yeah, well I have this rude girl in mine,” he retorted as the rest of the group read the room and fell silent. Getting angry, I stabbed my plate.  
“What is your damn problem… John.”  
“Don’t you fucking call me John,” he stated as I realized the slight dusting of blush on his cheeks.  
“I just don’t understand your problem. Is it the fact that I kicked your ass in front of sensei or is it the fact that you can’t handle that I actually have the gut to stand up to you?” The dining room fell silent, listening to the conversation.   
“You’re ridiculous!”  
“Am I?”  
“Guys, shut up.” Bobby shouted as I was about to say something but Tommy put a hand over my mouth as Dutch grabbed Johnny’s arm and pulled him down. The rest of the cafeteria went back to their food as Johnny and I stared at each other. Smiling, I moved my eyes to my food and took a bite before opening my mouth back up.  
“He just needs to get laid,” I mumbled as the guys laughed and Johnny glared at me.  
“Yeah. Yeah I do.” He retorted with a smirk, shutting me and the guys up as we stared at him in disbelief.  
“Dude, what’s stopping you?” I laughed as he frowned and got up and left. The guys carried on with their conversation as I nudged Jimmy telling him I was following Johnny.  
“Guys, the sexual tension is reeeaaalll,” Dutch whispered to the group as they busted out in laughs while Bobby fell silent.

Following Johnny as quiet as I could, I watched him enter the mens bathroom and took a breath before entering. As soon as I opened the door I felt lips on mine. My eyes widened as I realized it was Johnny kissing me. Pushing him off, I smacked him across the face as he just smirked.  
“What the hell?”  
“I figured you’d follow. I’m not blind, Hannah, I know you dig me, that you’re just trying to get me flustered.” He confessed as I blushed, too stunned to respond with a sarcastic remark. After a minute, I took a step closer, grasping his collar and pulling him closer to me.  
“And so what if I am?” I smirked as he smirked back, knowing the game and playing it.  
“I like that,” he responded before kissing me again, this time with a more urgent passion as he placed his hands on my waist and shoving me against the door. Lacing my hands in his hair, tugging at the blond strands, I kissed back, feeling the need for it too. As his hands lowered, he tapped my leg, encouraging me to jump up. Doing what he wanted, I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips kissed down my neck, felling the bulge in his pants press against me. Just as we were about to lower our clothes, the bell rang and we both groaned. Letting me down, I glanced down at his problem and giggled.  
“Don’t say a word,” he mumbled as I continued to laugh while he tried to fix the problem.  
“Let me know how that goes, John,” walking away laughing I headed to my next class, listening to him yelling about using his name. Oh boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, this is a long chapter guys. A very long chapter, so buckle in. Also thanks for all the support. I'm glad you guys like it!

The next few days went by faster than I thought they would. I continued to go to the dojo and practice karate for the All Valley Tournament that Sensei was adamant about me joining as well as going to school everyday and sitting with the boys. Johnny and I had spent whatever time we could together at my house outside of the dojo and school and had agreed that we were to keep the little “show” going so no one really expected anything. Which led to now. Lunch time and Johnny and I were at each other’s throats while the rest of them just sat there bored.  
“Guys, can you please stop fighting, it was funny in the beginning but now it’s just annoying,” I glared at Tommy as Johnny let out a huff and sat back down.  
“Fine, I’ll try to stop for you guys, okay?” They nodded in agreement as Johnny and I locked eyes and he gave a little wink, causing me to roll my eyes. After school let out, I grabbed my bag and headed straight to the dojo, knowing we didn’t have class today, but I knew that Johnny was more than likely going to be there since he was training for the tournament.  
“Need a hand?” I asked with a smirk, startling Johnny as he smiled at me.  
“Yeah, I could use it,” he admitted, smiling as I took off my shoes and joined him on the mat, “You know, you never told me where you took karate,” he mentioned, kicking into the pads that were laced to my arms and hands.  
“Back in Toronto, they had a karate dojo and I was in it for a while, maybe around six-is years,” I said, keeping a steady stance before the door chimed, alerting us there was a visitor. Stopping what we were doing, we watched the rest of the gang come through.  
“You guys are hanging out? Without killing each other?” Tommy commented as Johnny and I looked at each other before he sighed.   
“Guys, we’ve been hanging out a lot outside of the school. We kinda have a thing for each other,” he said as I smiled a little as the guys just looked at each other.  
“Fucking knew it they were banging,” Dutch shouted as Johnny laughed and I shook my head.  
“No we haven’t, not yet,” I stated, causing everyone else to laugh. 

The next few weeks went by fast and as Halloween was approaching, I went shopping for a Halloween costume, which Johnny had insisted that I go as a witch for whatever reason. The gang and I had been helping set up the gym for the dance when I noticed Johnny’s eyes keep glancing over to Ali who was minding her business and filling balloons. Rolling my eyes, I took a skeleton hand and smacked Johnny’s ass with it causing him to jump and turn around.  
“Hannah, why would you do that?” He asked before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, spinning me around the room as I let out giggles in excitement and banged his back with my fists.  
“Let me down, let me down,” I squealed as he just laughed, catching the room’s attention. Gently setting me down, he leaned a kiss on top of my head as I pulled him in for a hug, burying my head into his chest and savoring the feeling of his arms around me.   
After we finished putting the decorations up, the six of us squeezed into Johnny’s car and drove to Gulf’N’Stuff to play some video games. As the night went on and I beat everyone’s asses at many games, there was one more game that was between Johnny and me. A shooting game.  
“You ready to lose babe?” He asked with a smirk as I rolled by eyes and punched his arm.  
“In your dreams, Lawrence.” As the game started, I held up the gun to the clowns mouth and squirted water into the hole. Sticking my tongue out in concentration, I felt a hand grab my ass, and knowing it was not Johnny’s I immediately turned around.  
“Hey man, get lost,” I smacked his hand away as he leaned into me.  
“What’s the matter baby, don’t wanna have any fun?” The guy asked as I twisted his arm behind his back, now getting the attention of Johnny who set his gun down and stalked over to us.  
“What’s happening here?”  
“This perve had his hands on my ass,” I mentioned, tightening my gripe on his arm as Johnny tapped me on the shoulder, making me release the poor guy.  
“Hey man, that’s my girlfriend you’re feeling up,” he growled before landing a punch on the guys face who ran away after that. Turning back to Johnny, I gave him a small smile before placing my hands on his face, making him look at me and only me.  
“Thanks, I could’ve gotten it though.”  
“No one touches you,” he mumbled through gritted teeth as I just smiled and pulled his head down, locking him in a messy hot kiss.  
“That’s hot,” I smirked, gently biting his lip as his hands lowered to my ass, grasping it lightly, causing me to wack his hand away.  
“Stop it right now mister,” I spoke gently as he pulled me in for a hug.  
“Alright, I’ll stop.”

Today was the Halloween dance. It was the talk of the school about who was going to invite who and what everyone was going to wear. I smiled as I watched Johnny get dressed in his silly skeleton costume, waiting for him to allow me to do his makeup. After he finished, I started painting his face, laughing at the stupid faces he was making.  
“You need to hold still or else these lines will be wobbly,” I commanded as he stood straight up and relaxed, letting me paint the skull on his face. Once I was done, I turned around so he and I were facing the mirror, “you look pretty good for a pile of bones,” I mentioned as he scoffed and turned around to me.  
“Well, you look pretty good for an evil bitch,” he stated as I playfully smacked his arm before footsteps came rushing up the stairs.  
“If I go in here, I better not see you two fucking,” Tommy belched out from behind the door as I sighed, stepping away to open the door to Johnny’s bedroom.  
“You guys always assume that that is what we’re doing,” I retorted as Bobby opened his mouth.  
“Well, yeah, that’s all he ever talks about when you’re not with us,” I slightly frowned at the thought that the only reason Johnny would be interested in me is to fuck, but I returned my smile and rolled my eyes.  
“At least he’s getting some.” Walking away, the boys piled into the door and looked at Johnny’s makeup.  
“Yo, that’s cool, can you do ours Hannah?”  
“Of course,” smiling, I washed the brushed before starting on the rest of the skeletons. 

As we pulled up to the dance, I watched as the people flocked into the gym. Getting out of the car, I smoothed out my dress as Johnny took my hand and led me inside, pulling us into the middle of the dance floor. As soon as we got there, a slow song came on and I wrapped my arms around his neck while his laced my waist.  
“I’m glad Kreese let you join Cobra Kai,” Johnny admitted, causing a smile to spread against my face. Leaning into him, I placed my head against his chest as he swayed us to the music.  
“Me too, I’m really glad I met you,” I replied as he lowered his head, leaning down to kiss me. Returning the kiss, we were broken up by Dutch who whispered into Johnny’s ear only for him to nod and pull away.  
“I’ll be right back,” he stated before kissing my cheek and leaving with his friends. Walking away from the dance floor, I grabbed a cup of punch before someone tapped my shoulder.  
“Hey Ali,” I smiled as she looked at me before rubbing her hands together.  
“Look, I know we don’t really know each other, but I want to tell you before it’s too late,” she started as I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, encouraging her to continue, “when I was dating Johnny, it was great, but every time he got in a fight, he would always pick the fight over me. I don’t want you to have to go through that.” She finished as I smiled at her and placed an hand on her upper arm.  
“I appreciate the concern, but I’m a fighter as well. If he was in a fight, I would help him, all things considered,” I replied as she shook her head and pulled away.  
“I’m warning you, don’t expect him to choose you over a fight,” she stated before walking away and I pondered the words she had said before a loud shout and scuffing of shoes followed. I watched the scene as Daniel ran out the door with Johnny and the gang following him before Ali tripped him, causing them to all fall on top of each other. Rushing to their side, I knelt down and asked if they were okay only to be ignored as they finished chasing Daniel out of the room. I didn’t bother looking back at Ali who I knew had an “I- told-you-so” face before I rushed out, following the boys.

After a while of running, I came across the field and saw a group of skeletons beating up Daniel. Shaking my head, I immediately climbed the fence and got in front of Daniel, arms up and ready to fight.  
“Leave the punk alone,” I stated, silently begging Johnny to stop but his eyes only held disappointment and anger.  
“He fucking sprayed water over me,” he yelled back as I turned to look at Daniel who had fear in his eyes.  
“Ok, I get it, but he’s had enough, he’s just a kid.” I was immediately pulled away by Bobby as the rest of them beat up Daniel.  
“Stop it!” I yelled, twisting in Bobby’s arms as he whispered a sorry into my ears.  
“Johnny, please, stop,” I begged as he looked at me for a split second before turning back and kicking LaRusso in the gut. Suddenly, a man jumped the fence and started fighting the group as I managed to get away from Bobby and kneel toward Daniel.  
“Are you alright?” I asked quietly as he shook his head before passing out. Once I turned back around, I saw the guys on the ground and the man standing defensively in front of Daniel and I. Getting up, I walked over to the man, handing an unconscious Daniel to him.  
“Take care of him,” I mumbled, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me. The man only looked at me sadly before leaving with Daniel. I quickly walked over to Johnny and getting on my knees beside him, placing a hand on his back.  
“Johnny, are you alright?” Trying to get him to sit up, he swatted my hand away before looking at me and the sight broke my heart. His face was covered in a bruise as blood was dripping down his nose.  
“Get away from me.”  
“But, Johnny,”  
“Get away from me!” He yelled before swinging up a hand and popping me in the mouth, causing me to stumble back as I looked at him with hurt in my eyes before quickly getting up.  
“Hannah, wait,” he tried to stand up, realizing what he had done but I ran away. As far away as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week following Halloween I stayed home, sporting a nasty bruise and a broken heart. I played it off as the flu, having my sister collect my homework and easily explaining the little lie to my teachers who’s empathy I had plenty of. I didn’t even bother showing up for karate and everyday after school I would get a knock on the door. After the first day, I saw it was Johnny with a bouquet of flowers but I simply frowned at shut the door. After that, he continued knocking continuously everyday at the same time. The only one I talked to was Bobby and that was because I had originally give him my phone number.  
“He’s a mess, Hannah. Please, you need to come back.”  
“Listen, I don’t care. He fucking refused my help twice, hit me and then has the nerves to show up on my doorstep with flowers. He’s an ass!” I exclaimed as he sighed over the other end of the phone.  
“We all were. That LaRusso kid didn’t deserve that,” Bobby stated as I scoffed and looked at my nails.  
“Damn right. Why does Johnny have to over react to everything?” I asked as he laughed.  
“That’s just who he is. Listen, sensei wanted one of us to pass along the message to you, if you don’t show up for the next practice, you’re through,” he commented as my eyes widened.  
“Then consider me done. I don’t want to be apart of that stupid no mercy shit. He’s brainwashing you guys to beat up on a guy who is literally defenseless,” I retorted as he began to argue back but I quickly put a stop to that, “bye Bobby.” Hanging up the phone, I went to the small gym in our garage and started throwing punch kick combos on the little bag we had.  
“Seems like someone is doing better,” my mom walked in as I scoffed and stopped the kicking, going up to hug her.  
“Much better.”  
“Good, there’s a little formal tonight at the Country Club and I want you there,” she stated as I widened my eyes.  
“Mom, no I can’t go.”  
“Why not?”  
“I hate it there.”  
“Please, for me.” She begged as I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair.  
“Fine, don’t expect me to talk to anyone thought.”  
“Deal.”

Doing up my hair, I glanced at my reflection and pouted before noticing my sister standing in the door frame.  
“You’re staring,” I started as she laughed and pushed me over.“You’re taking up the whole bathroom.” My sister, who was only two years younger than me smiled as I rolled my eyes.  
“Is Johnny going to be there?” She asked as I gently punched her arm, causing her to fake an injury.  
“Hopefully not. I don’t wanna see him.”  
“Yes you do, all you do is mope around the house,” glaring at her, she shrugged her arms and put some makeup on her face.  
“Whatever, just know, I will not dance with him. At all.”  
“Sure, whatever you say sis.” Walking out of the bathroom, I let out a shaky sigh as tears welled up in my eyes. Glaring at my reflection I decided to give myself a pep talk.  
“You will not submit to that asshole. You will not feed into his stupid lies. You will not submit to his apologies.” Pushing away the last strand of hair on my face, I walked outside to my family who was waiting in the car for me. The drive to the club was relatively short as my nerves were starting to settle in. As we pulled up to the club, I looked at the excessive decorations despite there being no holiday. As we walked in, I grabbed my sister’s arm and led her to a table, secluded from everyone, grabbing some ciders and appetizers for us to munch on. While we people watched, we made little jokes at all the old folks and their overdressed outfits. We were doing fine until I felt a presence next to me. Without turning, I knew immediately who it was.  
“Johnny.”  
“Hannah, can we talk?” He asked with a slight beg in his voice as I clutched my fist by my side and turned to face him, looking as handsome as ever, despite the little bruise that was slowly going away around his eye.  
“No.” I stated firmly before turning my back on him.  
“Just hear me out, please.”  
“Get lost man, she doesn’t want to talk to you,” my sister stated, eyeing him down as he gulped.  
“Hannah, I’m begging. Please, 5 minutes.”   
“Fine. Talk,” I commanded as he breathed out with a small smile.  
“Ok, first. I am so sorry about the other night. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“Yet you did.”  
“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t listen. He just gets under my nerves,” he said as I scoffed, crossing my arms.  
“Don’t you get it? You and the rest of the gang beat up on a kid who knows nothing about karate. Five against one. Do you realize how pathetic that is? That’s low, Johnny. Even for a Cobra Kai.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean,” he asked with a slight anger in his voice.  
“You’re little no mercy bullshit is sick. So what he sprayed water on you. It’s not like you were going to melt. You were just looking for a fight. On someone who is a half your size. Why do you hate him so much?” I asked, annoyed at the prospect of this talk.  
“He stole something of mine,” he replied as I quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“Stole what? Lemme guess, Ali,” As I mentioned her name, he didn’t respond as I looked at him in the eyes, trying not to melt at his blue irises, “I get it, he stole your girl. I’d be pissed if a girl tried to steal my ex boyfriend, doesn’t mean I’m going to torment that chick to death.”  
“Well, he came into the dojo the other day, his mentor challenged Kreese and now that twerp is in the competition,” he mentioned as I spit out my drink with a laugh.  
“Dude, LaRusso is going to fight in the tournament?” He nodded as I continued to laugh, earning disappointing stares from the guests while my sister kicked me in the shin, telling me to shut up.  
“I’m sorry, that’s just funny.”  
“The thing is, that Jap thinks he has a shot at winning.”  
“I see. I mean shit, he might. If you let this pettiness take over your thoughts during the tournament.” Johnny tightened his lips as he looked around the room.  
“Will you be at school Monday?” He asked, changing the subject as I shrugged my shoulder and fiddled with the food on my plate.  
“Yeah.”  
“Are we okay?”  
“No, we won’t be okay for awhile. You refused to listen to me, then you refused my help and then you punched me in the mouth.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.  
“Whatever. Listen, I gotta go.”  
“Stay, please.”  
“No. Let’s go Liv.” I walked away, trying to ignore the stinging in my eyes and the feel of his eyes watching me go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit long, but there was so much to write!!!

Walking into the school, I ignored the stares I was getting before I was immediately grasped in a big hug by Tommy who smiled at me.  
“You’re back!” He exclaimed as I laughed and nodded.  
“Yeah, that flu was killer,” I mentioned as he rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, flu sure.”  
“What do you know?” I asked with concern and paranoia as he punched my arm with a smile.  
“I’m just messing with you. Are you feeling better now?”  
“Yeah, just needed rest.” I replied as he threw an arm around my shoulders and guided me to my first class which had Johnny in it.  
“Listen, don’t let him get to you,” Tommy stated seriously as I smiled at him.  
“I won’t.” As he walked away, I took a deep breath in before exhaling and walking through the door.  
“Ms. Johnson, glad to see that you’re back. Are you feeling better now?” My teacher asked as I smiled at him and turned in my week of homework.  
“Yes sir, thank you,” walking to my seat next to Johnny, I saw him straighten up as I gave a small smile before speaking.  
“Is this seat taken?” I asked, remembering when I first asked while he just smiled and scooted out the chair for me.  
“I’m glad you’re back. This class is so boring,” he stated as I let out a small laugh.  
“Don’t think I’m still happy with you, Lawrence. I’m still pissed, but I’ll condone it for now,” I responded as he nodded in understanding before we started with our work.

Lunch was a little awkward, I sat next to Johnny so I wouldn’t have to look at him from across the table, instead my focus was on the book in front of me.  
“Whatcha reading?” Bobby leaned over as I flipped the cover over.  
“MCAT. Gotta start so I can go to med school.”  
“Isn’t your dad a doctor?” Dutch asked with a mouthful of food as I nodded.  
“Yeah, he has a lot of contacts at a lot of med schools, so I have a good chance of getting in.” I smiled widely as Johnny turned to face me, a small hint of disappointment in his eyes.   
“That’s cool.” Bobby stated, smiling at me as I returned it.   
“Yeah,” I said, finishing the conversation before returning to my food.  
“So are you really quitting the dojo?” Johnny asked as I stopped chewing.  
“Quit. I quit already. As I said at the country club, I don’t like that no mercy bullshit.” I stated as he and the rest of the guys huffed and rolled their eyes. The rest of the lunch was pretty quiet, no one really saying anything except from the normal karate stuff.

As the weeks went on I barely saw the boys, which Bobby had explained over the phone that they were too busy training for the tournament. Which I understood. But little did they know that I was actually helping the one guy from halloween night train Daniel.  
“You need to be ready for this tournament, Danny. The Cobras will not hesitate to do anything it takes to win,” I commented, watching as he tried but failed to block the balls that I had thrown at him by a machine.  
“Hey Hannah, why are you helping me anyways?” He asked as I huffed, not really wanting to talk about it. Mr.Miyagi seemed to catch the feeling as he spoke up.  
“Daniel-san, be grateful.”  
“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he stated as he blocked a ball as I waved it off.  
“Don’t worry about it,” I mentioned before going back to the book I was reading.

It was the day of the tournament and it was the talk to the town. Apparently in California, Karate is bigger than football. Needless to say, everybody was there. I clutched the black headband Johnny had given me one day in my hands as I walked over to where the boys were standing. Hesitantly, I tapped Johnny on the shoulder.  
“Hey Johnny, hey guys,” I said, blushing as they looked at me before Johnny pulled me in for a hug.  
“I miss you so much,” he whispered in my ear as I hugged him back.  
“I miss you too. I have something for you,” I commented, presenting the headband to him, causing him to smile.  
“Will you kiss it for good luck?” He asked as I laughed, trying to not look at Kreese who was glaring at me. Kissing the headband, I tied it around his head and fixing his hair.   
“Good luck Johnny.” Kissing his cheek, I turned toward the rest of the group.  
“Wish you were fighting with us,” Bobby stated as I smiled gently at him.  
“You know I’d win,” I smirked before pulling them into a hug, “good luck guys, kick some ass.” Moving to the bleachers, I sat with my family as they looked at me and I just shook my head.

As the tournament started, I kept an eye out for Daniel and the rest of the Cobras and noted that they both were doing pretty good.  
“Well, I’ll be damned, he’s actually doing pretty good,” I stated as my sister shoved me with a suggestive smile, “gross, he’s a kid.”  
“And Johnny’s not?” She asked as I smiled, rolling my eyes, watching intently as Johnny won his next match, quickly moving up the ranks.  
“Yeah, but Daniel is just not my type,” I replied, as she shrugged her shoulders. The matches quickly went on and next it was Bobby versus Daniel. As they started, Bobby jumped up in the air and kicked Daniel’s knee in and he immediately fell to the ground. I gasped in shock at what Bobby had done, but I knew it wasn’t actually him. I knew it was Kreese. I sat in silence as the announcer stated that Daniel had 15 minutes to return to the ring before he was disqualified.  
“God, I hope he stays down. He can’t risk another injury like that,” I mentioned to my sister as she nodded in agreement. I watched as Bobby got off the ring, looking so disappointed and sad at what he had done. He walked up to Kreese and took off his belt, throwing it to the floor and walked away. Quickly, I got out of my seat and chased after him.   
“Bobby, wait!” He turned around, shocked to see me standing there.  
“Hannah, what are you doing?” He asked before I pulled him into a hug.  
“I know it wasn’t you. Daniel, he’ll be fine,” I mumbled as he shook in my arms, trying to comfort him.  
“I can’t believe Kreese would tell me to do that,” he stated as I pet his hair.  
“I know. I know. Why don’t you come back and sit with me, yeah?” I asked as he nodded. Taking his arm, I pulled him along to where I was sitting, earning a look from Tommy and Johnny as to why Bobby was with me. After a couple minutes, Daniel returned to the ring, limping but still ready to fight.  
“That kid has balls,” Bobby commented as I smiled in agreement.  
“He is a boy after all,” I retorted as Bobby snorted, letting out a little laugh.  
“You know what I mean.”  
“I do.” It was the final match. Johnny versus Daniel. Bobby and I watched as Johnny and Daniel kept gaining points. Kreese called a timeout as Johnny went over there. I didn’t need to hear what he said to Johnny, but by the shocked look on Johnny’s face, I knew it couldn’t be good.  
“He’s going to sweep the leg,” I mumbled in horror as Bobby nodded, knowing what was about to go down. After the time out, they began their next match, Daniel throwing a kick which Johnny caught and landed an elbow to the injured knee. Daniel went down immediately as I shook my head in disappointment. The announcer stated that the kick was out of regulation and therefor would not be counted, but I still bit my nails, wondering what was going to happen. Daniel stood up, pushing the medics away and I facepalmed.  
“He doesn’t know when to stay down,” my sister commented as I nodded, too shocked to give a proper response. While Johnny got in a defensive stance, Daniel got in the crane pose, something Miyagi had not necessarily taught him, but Daniel knew enough about it to execute the kick. As the referee started the match, Johnny lunged forward only to receive a kick directly to the face, announcing Daniel as the winner. Bobby and I ran down to Johnny. I grabbed his arms and forced him to look at me, sadness and pain in his eyes.  
“You did good.” He shook his head as he grabbed the trophy from the announcer and handed it to Daniel. I smiled at the gesture before Johnny walked back over to me.   
“I lost,” he mumbled as I frowned and pulled him into a hug, not caring that I was getting blood on my dress.  
“It’s okay, there’s always next year.” Shaking his head, he pulled away from me as him and the rest of the cobras walked into the locker room. Bobby gave me a small smile that I returned, glaring at Kreese who walked up to me.  
“Shame you decided to quit,” he commented as I scoffed and rolled my eyes.  
“You’re a cheater.” Spitting in his face, I walked away toward my family, ready to get the hell out of here, not before congratulating Daniel of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read in the comments of a YouTube video that in the novelization of The Karate Kid, that Bobby actually took off his belt and walked away, so I added it to the story. 🥰


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe a spoiler for Cobra Kai 😊, you'll see  
> Also sorry it's little short.

After the crowd dispersed, I walked out of the arena with Miyagi and Daniel, holding the trophy in my hands. Hearing a group arguing, I looked over and it was Kreese and the Cobras.   
“You’re really sick man,” Johnny shouted as Kreese quickly pulled him into a choke hold. Gasping I rushed over with Miyagi who was trying to hold me back. Bobby tried to get Kreese to let go of Johnny before receiving an elbow to the ribs.  
“Let him go man, he can’t breathe,” Tommy shouted as I watched the scene.  
“Back off,” Kreese commanded as Miyagi walked over.  
“Let him go.”  
“Yeah, the old man is right, let him go,” Tommy tried in vain to get Kreese to let Johnny go, only for a backhand to hit him in the face. I looked over at Dutch who was turned away and not bothering helping.   
“I said, let him go,” Miyagi stated as I began to tear up while Johnny was slowly loosing oxygen.  
“Beat it slope, or else you’re next,” Kreese commented as Miyagi grabbed Kreese’s shirt, forcing him to let Johnny go as Johnny fell to the ground. Quickly catching him, I placed his head on my chest, combing through his hair.  
“Just breathe, Johnny, it’s alright. Breathe.” I tried to console him as he clutched my shirt, gasping for air. Scooting us away, I watched as Kreese got in a defensive stance, only for Miyagi to just stand there. Throwing a punch, Miyagi moved off to the side, causing Kreese’s fist to go through a car window. Looking at his hand in horror, Kreese turned back around, ready to try another blow to Miyagi, only for him to step to the side again, making Kreese throw his other fist into another window. Grabbing his shoulder, he pushed Kreese down and grabbed a fistful of hair, raising up his hand while stating the mantra that Kreese had once said.  
“Mercy is for the weak, we do not train to be merciful here. A man face you, he is the enemy. Enemy deserve no mercy,” still trying to calm Johnny down, I looked up and saw fear in Kreese’s eyes, hoping Miyagi wasn’t about to do what I thought he was going to do. Judging by the look on Daniel’s face, he also didn’t want Miyagi to do it. Striking down, I closed my eyes to avoid watching the blow, but I didn’t hear it. Opening my eyes, I watched as Miyagi grabbed Kreese’s nose and made a little horn sound before releasing his grasp on Kreese. Given the situation, I would’ve laughed but I was too exhausted to even think about it. As Daniel and Miyagi walked away, Miyagi looked down at me.  
“You stay here with them?” He asked as I nodded, giving a small nod in return, he and Daniel walked away. Letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, I glanced around at the scene. Bobby and Tommy were laying on the ground and Jimmy was kneeled next to us, Dutch no where in sight. Putting my arm under Johnny’s I stood up, carrying him to my car.  
“Guys, come on, I’ll drive back to my place and I’ll wrap up your injuries,” I stated as Johnny was barely conscious in my arms. The other four nodded, walking us to my car.

Pulling up to my house, I grabbed Johnny from the front seat and helped him inside, they rest of the gang following.  
“Oh my, what happened?” My mom asked as I gave her a tired smile.  
“I’ll explain everything later, can you get the first aid kit, some wraps and water?” I asked as she nodded, quickly moving to get those things. As we neared the stairs, I looked at one of them to help me carry Johnny. Jimmy stepped in, wrapping another arm around him and helping him up the stairs. Once we got to my room, I laid Johnny on the bed and grabbed a wet washcloth, placing it on his head.   
“Thank you, Hannah,” Tommy stated quietly, too exhausted to be his normal self.  
“Don’t mention it. You guys did good out there,” I stated as Bobby shook his head.  
“I really shouldn’t have done that.”  
“We all make mistakes, it’s human,” I replied as Johnny groaned.  
“Alright, I brought up everything, your dad said he’ll be up in a couple of minutes to check over their bodies, making sure there’s no broken bones.”  
“Thanks mom,” as she closed the door, I grabbed an ice pack and placed it on Johnny’s face, “this will keep the swelling down.” Nodding his head, I focused my attention on the rest of them. They weren’t too badly injured but they could definitely use lots of rest to recover from the bruises.  
“What are you guys gonna do now?” I asked as Johnny groaned and sat up.  
“Quit,” he spat out before laying back down.  
“I mean I already did, it’s up to you two,” Bobby stated, motioning to Jimmy and Tommy.  
“We both are quitting, that wasn’t cool of him,” Jimmy replied as Tommy nodded in agreement. Running a hand through my hair, I walked into my closet and shuffled through the boxes before pulling out a bottle.  
“Well, I’m no expert, but alcohol is great,” I smiled as their eyes widened.  
“Who knew Hannah would be a bad ass,” Tommy shouted as I was quick to shush him.  
“Dude, shut up. If you guys drink anything, you have to stay here for the night. No drinking and driving.” They nodded reluctantly before Jimmy got up.  
“Imma head out, my parents will probably want to see me,” he mentioned as I nodded, sad he wasn’t going to stay.  
“What says you two?”  
“We’ll probably leave to. Johnny, you gonna be good here man?” Bobby asked as Johnny nodded, waving a small bye to his friends. Locking the door after them, I crashed on my bed next to Johnny.  
“Wanna drink?”  
“You bet.”


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning with a pair of arms around me and a massive headache. I looked around the room and saw the discarded, now empty, bottle on the floor.  
“Shit,” I muttered as Johnny stirred next to me.  
“Good morning,” he whispered, pulling me tighter against his warm chest.  
“Morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?” I asked, turning around in his arms so I was facing him, gently tracing the bruise around his face.  
“Horrible,” he replied as I smiled softly at him, his blue eyes still not open. I pushed his hair out of his face before I noticed that we were both in fact naked. Shooting out of the bed, I screamed, further waking him up.  
“What? What’s wrong?” He asked, blanket covering him, but once he saw me, he blushed as a door knock shook us out of our shocked minds.  
“Hannah, sweetie? Everything ok?” My father asked through the door as I motioned for Johnny to be silent, but he just wore a smirk on his face that I wanted to smack off.  
“Yeah, dad. Just saw a spider,” I shouted back as Johnny lightly snickered under the covers.  
“Alright, just making sure,” he replied before walking away from the door.  
“Did we actually have sex last night?” I whispered to Johnny as he shrugged before pointing to all the clothes on the floor.  
“I guess so,” he smirked before I opened the curtains, causing him to groan.  
“You have to go.”  
“I don’t want to go home,” he stated right behind me as I pushed him away, only for him to grasp my naked waist, both of us still not dressed, “I want to make love to you properly.” He whispered into my ear, before placing a kiss to my neck, easily finding my sweet spot and biting down on it, causing me to yelp.  
“Did you even use a condom?” I asked as he shrugged and I immediately got sick. Rushing to the bathroom, I puked up my guts at the slight possibility that I could have gotten pregnant. Although it was unlikely.  
“Are you alright?” He rubbed my back, holding my hair back as I continued to throw up, shaking my head.  
“I’m fine, probably the alcohol,” I responded, easily lying to him. Getting up, I threw on some clothes as he got dressed, “go through the window.”  
“Can I see you later?” He asked hopefully as I smiled at him, although still worrying about the chances.  
“Yeah, we can do something,” I stated as he quickly nodded before hopping out the window.

After that night, Johnny and I would hang out like we had when we were together, although as the new semester got closer, I kept growing more nervous, wondering how the dynamic would be at school since practically everyone was at the tournament and saw Johnny lose.  
Walking into school with Johnny at my side, we received a lot of giggles from everyone around us. I immediately felt Johnny tense up by my side as we crossed over the lawn and walked towards the ex-Cobras.  
“Has it been weird for you guys too?” I asked, noticing that Dutch wasn’t present.  
“Yeah, everyone keeps staring,” Bobby commented as I nodded, holding Johnny’s hand in mine, squeezing it for reassurance.  
“What are we going to do?” Tommy asked as Johnny spoke up.  
“We are still going to be who we were. We just have to remind them,” he stated as I glared at my boyfriend, knowing what he meant, and judging by the look on Jimmy’s face, he was over it as well.  
“No, Johnny. You need to focus on school. Not fighting,” I cooed gently, hoping it wouldn’t upset him. He nodded, relaxed slightly before he saw Daniel and Ali and he tensed back up. Letting go of his hand, I walked over to the pair.   
“Hey Daniel, hey Ali!” I greeted with a smile as they smiled back, although Ali was eyeing Johnny suspiciously.  
“You’re still with him? After what he did?” She asked as I sighed, Daniel only looked a little bit distraught, as if I broke his trust.  
“Yeah, it’s complicated,” I tried to explain as she shook her head, gesturing to the blond.  
“Hannah, you’re smart, I told you it isn’t a good idea.”  
“Listen, Ali, I appreciate the concern, but as far as I’m concerned, it’s none of your business,” I sharply retorted as she reluctantly nodded. Turning to Daniel, I looked down at his knee.  
“How is it?” I asked with concern as he looked away.  
“It’s fine. Thanks. Listen, you really shouldn’t hang with guys like him.” I was done with hearing it before I looked at the two.  
“Sure, whatever. Hope you get better Daniel.” Walking away, I was immediately pulled into Johnny’s arms as he protectively hugged me.  
“Everything alright babe?”  
“Yeah, fine.” I lied, hoping he would leave it alone. Nodding his head, he took my hand and lead me inside to the building.

Throughout the day, it was fairly boring. Nothing out of the ordinary, despite stares to Johnny since everyone knew what Kreese had done to him. Many people came up to him asking if he was alright, trying to get on his good side.  
“Guys, he’s fine. Back off,” I growled as they walked away defensively as Johnny smirked at me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
“Thank God you’re back with me. I don’t know what I would ever do without you.”  
“I’m not so sure anymore myself, Lawrence.” Laughing, we walked to my next class where he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Opening my book, I tried to focus on the content, but nausea was kicking me. Panic immediately shot through my veins as I asked to be excused to use the bathroom. Running through the halls, I went into the bathroom and opened the nearest stall, emptying the contents of my stomach, not really noticing that there was anybody in there at the moment until I felt a hand on my back.  
“Hannah, are you alright?” Ali asked as I nodded, flushing the toilet at wiping my mouth.  
“Yeah, thanks. I probably just ate something bad this morning,” I replied weakly as she eyed me before nodding, handing me a wet wash cloth. Muttering a thanks, I rinsed out my mouth with water as she stood behind me with a sad look.  
“This might seem out of the blue, but have you had sex recently?” Looking at her, she stared at me with concern as I shook my head.  
“I.. Johnny and I might have done something the night of the tournament, but we were too wasted to remember anything,” I reminisced as she looked at me with wide eyes.  
“Why don’t you and I skip the rest of the day. I’ll call the office and have you checked out, then we can go get a test.” She offered as I looked at her with confusion.  
“Why? You don’t have to,” I argued as she shook her head.  
“Listen, I had a pregnancy scare once, not necessarily with Johnny, but still it’s scary, and us girls gotta stick together,” she explained as I smiled at her, feeling like I could trust her.  
“That’d be great. Thank you, Ali.”  
“Don’t mention it.”


	10. Chapter 10

After Ali called me out of school we made out way to the nearest gas station. I clutched my hands together, sweat dripping off my forehead, not going unnoticed by Ali.  
“It’ll be alright, I promise,” she comforted as I shook my head.  
“You don’t understand, I can’t have a baby now. I have college and med school to look forward to. I can’t have a kid to ruin that all,” I replied as she looked at me.  
“A kid wouldn’t ruin a thing,” she tried to console but I wasn’t hearing it.  
“If Johnny found out, I don’t know what he would do.” I admitted, fear laced my voice at all the possible outcomes. One, he could be thrilled that I was carrying his child and would want to keep it. Two, he couldn’t care less and probably wouldn’t have anything to do with it if I did decide to keep it. Three, he would ignore me and never talk to me again, and frankly, all three scared me to death.  
As we pulled up to her house, she took my hand and led me upstairs to her bathroom.  
“I’ll give you some privacy,” she mentioned as I nodded my head, locking the door and taking the tests out of the box, letting out a shaky breath and uncapping the tests. Sticking them in the stream of my urine, I recapped them and set them on the counter, finishing my business and flushing the toilet.  
After I washed my hands, I walked out of the bathroom to see Ali sitting on the bed and looking at me with expectation.  
“Well?”  
“I don’t know yet, it’ll take a couple minutes,” I muttered meekly as she nodded, fiddling with her thumbs.  
“What are you going to do if they’re positive?”  
“I don’t know. I’m hoping that they’re not though. I don’t think Johnny would be too thrilled.” Turning around, I sighed as she moved to my side, rubbing a hand on my back.  
“It’ll be okay.”  
“No it won’t, Ali. I want to be a doctor. I want to have a life that doesn’t revolve a child,” I stated curtly as I walked back to the bathroom, taking the tests in my hand and walking over to Ali.  
“You ready?” I asked as she nodded, a soft look on her face, ready to help if it comes down to it.  
“Only if you are,” she responded as I flipped the first test over. Letting out a sigh of relief when I saw the negative sign.  
Flipping the next one over, I fainted.

Waking up, I felt a towel around my head and Ali looking down at me.  
“What happened?” I groaned as she frowned with sympathy.  
“You passed out.”  
“What was the last test?”  
“Positive.” Was the one word I didn’t want to hear before tears came flowing from my eyes.  
“Fuck!” I shouted as I broke out into sobs, only to be pulled in for a hug from Ali.  
“It’s ok, Hannah. There are alternatives,” she mentioned as I hiccuped and looked at her.  
“Like what?”  
“Carry the baby for the full time, and put it up for adoption, or you can get it aborted.”  
“I can’t do that.” I replied before she shrugged and got up.   
“Well, it’s almost dinner time, I’ll take you home,” she offered as I nodded, gathering up everything and following her out the door.  
When I walked back into my house, I saw Johnny there with my parents and sister.  
“Hannah, sweetheart, where have you been?” My mother rushed over to me, grasping me into a hug as I awkwardly patted her back, trying to avoid my eyes from landing on Johnny.  
“I was at Ali’s, we were studying,” I lied as Johnny tensed up and stared at me.  
“I’m just glad you’re home, darling, we were worried for you.” My dad stated, tiredness in his eyes, probably from the stress of his job and my “disappearance”.  
“I’m okay guys, I was just at Ali’s,” I tried to get them off of my back, which seemed to work as they looked back to Johnny, who was worried as well.  
“Alright, we will leave you guys alone,” my mother replied as she, my dad and sister left me and Johnny alone.  
“Where the hell were you?” He demanded as I avoided his gaze.  
“Ali and I decided to skip today, then we spent the rest of the day at her house,” I replied which was the truth as he shook his head, not accepting the answer.  
“Why were you with Ali?” He asked as I looked at him with a hardness in my eyes.  
“I don’t have to tell you anything.”  
“I think you owe me an explanation as why you were hanging with my ex.”  
“It’s none of your business.” I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes as his gaze softened. Damn hormones.  
“Hannah, baby, what’s wrong?” Pulling me into a hug as I sobbed into his shirt.  
“Johnny, I’m pregnant.”  
“That bastard, I’m going to kill him.”  
“It’s yours.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short! Also after the next two chapters, the story will continue in Cobra Kai season 1. 😊

“What?” He whispered as I hung my head in shame.  
“I don’t know. I mean you’re the only person I’ve recently had sex with recently, and we don’t know what exactly happened that night,” I rambled as he just looked at me, before capturing my lips with his.  
“I’m confused,” I whispered as he smiled gently at me.  
“We’re pregnant!” He shouted as I shushed him, hoping my parents aren’t around.  
“Johnny, shut up.”  
“We need to talk about this,” he stated with excitement as I shook my head.  
“I can’t have a baby, you can’t have a baby. We have our whole lives ahead of us, we are too young,” I explained as he frowned.  
“What are you saying?”  
“I’m saying, I think I’m going to have an abortion. We have college in half a year. We can’t afford a baby. I don’t want a baby. It’ll ruin our lives,” I reasoned with him as he turned his head, clenching his jaw.  
“Well, what if I wanted the baby? I can raise it!”  
“John, no. You need to go to school with your scholarship. Don’t throw away your shot.”  
“You’re more important to me than a stupid scholarship. You are my world,” he whispered, pulling me in for a kiss on the forehead as a tear rolled down my cheek, “but, if you don’t want the baby. I understand. I’ll go with you to get it removed.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Anything for you.”

I clutched Johnny’s hand in the doctor’s office as he glanced over at me, knowing how nervous I was.  
“It’s going to be alright, babe.”  
“I know. I’m just nervous.”  
“Johnson? Hannah Johnson?” Standing up from my seat, I walked toward the nurse with Johnny in tow before the nurse stopped him.  
“I’m sorry sir, only patients are allowed back here,” the nurse stated as he nodded, giving my hand one last squeeze before I walked to the back with the nurse.  
“Alright, let’s see what we have here,” she stated while placing my feet in stirrups and preparing numerous tools on the table, “I’m going to give you a slight sedative, so you’ll feel a little sleepy. Once you wake up, it’ll be over. Are you ready?”  
“Yeah,” I replied as she nodded, placing the needle in my arm, the effects already making me doze up.

Once I woke up, I saw Johnny sitting next to me, holding my hand.  
“How’d it go?”  
“As good as it could’ve,” he replied, offering a small smile, trying to hide the slight disappointment in his eyes.  
“Listen, I want a kid. I want one with you. It’s just not the right time,” I tried to explain as he nodded and kissed my head.  
“I understand. I really do. Now how about we go and meet up with the guys and get some burgers?”  
“Do they know?”  
“No, nor do they need to know. This is between us, and Ali, mostly us,” he chuckled as I smiled at him, pulling him into a hug.  
“Thank you so much.” I whispered into his ear as he rubbed my back.  
“Now, how about those burgers?”

Pulling up to his favorite burger joint, we saw the guys already there and goofing off.  
“Hey guys!” I shouted, waving frantically at them as they waved back, Dutch still missing from school.  
“Hannah! Johnny finally gonna stop hogging you all to himself?” Tommy asked as I laughed, trying to keep a facade while Johnny was abnormally quiet.   
“Guys, come on, leave us alone,” he joked, tugging me closer to him while I wrapped an arm around his waist, burying my face into the side of his jacket, now missing the Cobra Kai patch.  
“Nah, we haven’t seen you in a couple days. Where you kidnapped?” Bobby asked as I rolled my eyes at the absurd notion.  
“Only by Johnny’s heart,” I joked back as Johnny lightly smacked my arm, causing us all to laugh, “well guys, I just lost about a half of a pound and I’m hungry!”  
“Why you only celebrating a half a pound?” Jimmy asked as I choked on my spit, just now realizing what I said.  
“I have a hard time loosing weight, anything lost is an accomplishment!” They seemed to accept my response as I looked up at Johnny who clenched his jaw slightly.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think about what I was saying,” I whispered in his ear as he shrugged it off, telling me it was fine. I knew it wasn’t.

After the burger place, we all rode to the beach and sat on the sand, watching the sunset.  
“What’s going to happen to us?” I asked out loud to no one in particular.  
“What do you mean?” Bobby responded as I looked off into the distance, bringing my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.   
“I mean, after high school. We won’t be able to see each other,” I muttered, shivering at the breeze that graced the coast. Taking off his jacket, Johnny placed his red coat around me, laying an arm around my shoulder, bringing me into his side.  
“We’ll make it work. All of it.” He replied, looking into the sunset.


	12. Chapter 12

The courtyard buzzed with excitement as a sea of white graduation robes stood out amongst the blue sky and green grass. I held Johnny’s hand in mine as we made a bunch of small talk with people I didn’t know, but according to Johnny, they were people who lived in our neighborhood that I had just never met. They asked us about college and plans, shocked when they heard we were going to two different colleges.  
“You two aren’t staying together?” One older lady asked as I hung my head, clutching his hand as he shook his head in disagreement.  
“No ma’am, she’s wanting to go to med school and I’m wanting to go into sports management,” Johnny responded easily, a fake smile plastered on his face that didn’t fool anyone who was close to us. He was just as upset as I was that we weren’t going to the same school. We had discussed it a couple of times, him insisting that we can just run away and go to a community college and live out a life like that, but I know what my destiny is, whether or not he and I like it.

As the crowd died down, we made our way to the seats, the gang and I sitting next to each other as the valedictorian made their speech. While the speech went on, I heard giggling from my side and saw Johnny and Tommy making fun of people who are developing tears in their eyes from the ‘emotional’ speech. I quickly smacked them and they laughed at me.  
“Guys, stop laughing, just because you’re too masculine to show your true emotions, doesn’t mean they have to be too,” I whispered at them as Johnny frowned and looked at me.  
“Babe, we’re just joking.”  
“I know, but they probably really liked high school and this will probably be their greatest achievement in life,” I responded as he just chuckled and took my hand in his, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to the speaker who was making their finishing remarks. Next came up Ali, the boys and I were shocked, not knowing that she was going to be up there.  
“Hey guys, these past four years have been the best and worst years of my life. I’ve made some great friends, that I hope to keep as we all go on our separate ways. I’ve had some regrets,” she stated, looking at Johnny and Daniel, I immediately turned to look at Daniel who slouched over in his seat, trying to bring down his hat, to avoid the looks, “but most importantly, I’ve had fun. We only get this once in our life and we all made the most of it that we could. I’ll never forget you guys and hope you all find happiness in your future lives.” She concluded as the crowd clapped while I stared gobsmacked at her speech. I mean it was nothing impressive, but still, I didn’t know she was going to be making an appearance. 

After all the speeches, the principle finally concluded the ceremony and we all turned our tassels, throwing the caps up in the air, but I was more concerned for Johnny, who remained quiet and uninterested in anything that was going on around him. The other guys seemed to notice it too.  
“Dude, what’s your problem?” Tommy asked, as I remained behind Johnny, trying to gauge if he actually remembers if I’m there or not.  
“Nothing.”  
“No, tell us what’s wrong,” Jimmy commanded as Johnny stared at him before unclenching his fists.  
“Regret? Is that what I am? A regret?” He blurted out as I pursed my lips, the truth finally coming out. Bobby glanced at me as I silently shook my head, walking away from the group, searching for a familiar brunette.  
“Daniel! Hey!” I shouted out, causing him to turn around and smile upon seeing me.  
“Hey Hannah, long time no see,” he chuckled as I smiled.  
“Yeah, just been busy studying. What was that Ali was saying about you?”  
“She broke up with me at the senior dance, for some football player. What about you, not with him right now?”  
“He just confirmed what I had known for a while, thought it would be best to just walk away. What are your plans for the summer?” I asked, changing the subject as his eyes lightened up.  
“I’m going to Okinawa with Mr. Miyagi!” He exclaimed as I smiled and gave him a hug.  
“That sounds wonderful. You’ll have a great time there!”  
“I really hope so.”  
“I know so,” I replied before I felt a tap on my shoulder, seeing Johnny standing there, “well bye Daniel, stay safe in Okinawa. Don’t die.”  
“I’ll try not to!” He responded before walking away, leaving me and Johnny alone.  
“What was that about? Hugging LaRusso?”  
“You do realize that I did help him train for the tournament right? He’s a nice guy past all that karate warfare stuff you two have.”  
“I doubt that, doesn’t answer the question.”  
“He’s going to Okinawa, I was just telling him to be safe and have fun, wouldn’t that be cool going to Okinawa?” I asked as he huffed and looked around.  
“Look, what Ali said at the ceremony,”  
“Doesn’t matter. It’s all in the past,” I responded through gritted teeth, hoping he would buy the lie that I was telling. Fortunately he did, soon pulling me away to join the rest of the gang.  
“Who wants to get wasted?” Tommy asked as we all laughed in agreement, not knowing how short this summer really was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be slightly weird, it's going to transition from the end of the summer into the first season of Cobra Kai!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHAHAHNDJnDIUWQONFDOWQnoDNJOQ. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do. 😊😊😊😊

The summer went by quickly. The guys and I hung out as often as we could while trying to fix some last minute stuff before we all went on our separate ways. I sat quietly on the beach reflecting the past year and looking back at all the memories. Joining Cobra Kai, meeting the gang, falling in love with Johnny, having my first heart break and so on and so on. I heard the sand shuffle next to me as Johnny plopped down, handing me a beer. Accepting the token, I took a sip of the bitter substance as we sat in silence.  
“Do you still love her?” I asked, not daring to look at him, although the stiffness in his posture and the heavy sigh suggested I was right.  
“I love you too, though. I will always love her and you,” he replied as I shook my head.  
“That’s not good enough for me, Johnny. I don’t want to be a second choice. No girl ever wants to be a second choice, it’s not fair.”  
“I know.” He admitted, taking a swig of his beer.  
“Maybe we should break this off. It’s not healthy.” I stated, standing up, causing him to quickly stand up as well.  
“Hannah, no. Please don’t. I love you.”  
“And her. I’m not going to be a second choice. Goodbye Johnny,” I whispered, bringing my lips to his cheek, kissing him one last time before walking away forever.

1993  
“We did it!” I exclaimed as Ali hopped in my arms, hugging me tightly after our robbing ceremony from med school.  
“Yes we did! We should go out and celebrate!” She replied as I laughed, letting her guide me to a bar. I watched as she flirted with any guy who showed remote interest in her. I laughed at her antics while she danced with a guy who also wore our doctoral robes.  
“You here alone?” A guy asked me, causing me to turn around and I saw a face I never thought I’d see in a million years!   
“Bobby!”  
“Hey Hannah!” He smiled, pulling me into a hug as I hugged him back.  
“Oh my god, how have you been?”  
“Pretty good. Became a pastor!”  
“You don’t say.” I responded, shocked that Bobby had devoted himself to God.  
“Oh I do. Mind if I buy you a drink?”  
“I’d love that.”

2002  
“Dr. Johnson to the ER. Dr. Johnson to the ER.” The intercom announced as I woke up from the nap I was taking in the on-call room to the voice that was calling my name. Grabbing my pager, I cursed, quickly putting my hair up and running down to the ER.  
“What do we have?” I asked the charge nurse as I read over the file.  
“34 year old female. Shannon Keene. 38 weeks pregnant. Fell down the stairs, in need for emergency C-Section.” The nurse rambled off as I nodded, placing on a sterile gown and gloves, looking at the woman.  
“Hi, Shannon. My name is Doctor Johnson. I’ll be delivering your baby tonight,” I announced myself as she nodded, tears in her eyes, all alone.  
“Before we get started, is there someone I can call? Maybe the father? Husband?” I asked as she glared at me.  
“That bastard can fuck off. Probably getting drunk somewhere,” she replied as I raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Alright then. Nancy, can you hold Ms. Keene’s hand. Ms.Keene, there is a local analgesic that is going to be placed in your arm to numb the pain.”

After the surgery, I sliced the amniotic sac, releasing all the fluid and took out the baby, listening to the vitals.  
“Congrats Shannon, it’s a boy!” I stated as she smiled through tears. Handing off the baby to the NICU nurse, I pulled off the gown and peered down at the poor woman.  
“From woman to woman, leave that piece of shit,” I whispered as she grasped my hand, giving it a light squeeze before muttering a thank you. Leaving the room, I wondered to myself ‘what kind of man would leave his girl to have his baby alone?’ Going back to the on-call room, I pulled out my phone as dialed Bobby’s number, hoping he’d pick up.

2018  
It was 9 A.M In the hospital when I heard the sirens blaring outside and the doors swooshing open.   
“Male, around 50, height 6’0, weight 215 lbs, alcohol poisoning.” The nurse called out as I wrote on my files, knowing it was out of my scope of practice to deal with alcoholics unless their guts were torn up. I glanced up from the paper work and caught a glimpse of vibrant blonde hair. My body reacted before I could think and I followed the surge of nurses down the hall into an empty room. They placed themselves around the bed and I peered into the room and low and behold, Johnny Lawrence laid unconscious on the bed. Before I knew what was happening, I landed on my back, unconscious.

I woke up a couple of hours later only to see Bobby by my side, petting my hair in a soothing way.  
“You didn’t have to come,” I whispered as he smiled down at me.   
“Hannah, you’re my best friend. Of course I’d come. What happened?” I reminisced and decided it would be best if I didn’t tell Bobby that Johnny, who we had thought had been long dead, suddenly shows up to my hospital as a chronic drunk that was passed out from poisoning. I didn’t think that’d go down well.   
“I don’t know. Maybe my iron got a little low, stood up too fast or something,” I lied as he raised his eyebrows at me and pat his knees, standing up.  
“Well, now that you’re good. I have to go back to the wife and kids. Don’t do anything stupid,” he responded, kissing my forehead as I shooed him away.  
“Thank’s Bobby.”  
“See ya later, Hannah.”

As soon as Bobby was gone, I ran out to the nurses station.   
“Dr. Johnson. You should be resting.” The nurse stated as I smiled at her and shook my head.  
“No, I passed out because I saw someone from my past.” I replied as she leaned forward, obviously interested in what I had to say.  
“Go on.”  
“Look, can I have the room number for that drunk that had come in around 9 this morning?” Typing away, she looked back up to me.  
“Room 435.”  
“Thank you.” Walking to the room, I peeked through the curtains and saw him laying in bed, hooked up to the monitors, still not awake. Opening the door, I sneaked in and sat in the chair next to him, looking him over. For his age, he looked remarkably well, still fit and muscular, a few grays by his ears and a couple wrinkles, but past that he looked the same he did 40 years ago. I grabbed his chart and read over the information. Glancing back at him, I hung my head in shame for him.  
“What the hell happened to you, Johnny?” I whispered before sitting back down and slowly letting my eyes shut.

After a couple of hours, I heard some rustling of the covers and woke up, hoping that Johnny was finally waking up. As he did, he squinted his eyes to get used to the surroundings before looking at me.  
“Who are you?” He asked in confusion as hurt echoed through my face, hoping he would at least remember me.  
“Do you know where you are?” I asked back, as he swallowed and looked around before realization dawned on him. Shooting out of bed, he grasped at the nodes on his body.  
“Shit. Shit. Shit.”  
“Johnny, calm down. Calm down,” I tried to reason as he continued to thrash against my grasp. Quickly thinking, I slapped him. That did the trick.  
“Who the hell do you think you are?”  
“You don’t remember me?” “No.”  
“Dr. Hannah Johnson,” I replied, sticking out my hand as his pupils blew, before he said anything, I was pulled into a hug.  
“Hannah. Thank God,” he clutched onto me, leaving me breathless.  
“Can you let go?” I asked as he immediately let go, looking me up and down.  
“Look at you. All doctor-y.”  
“Yeah, I’ve worked here for a while now. What are you doing here?”  
“I don’t know. I just remember drinking a lot and then woke up here. Which by the way, I need to leave. I can’t pay for this.” He replied as I frowned and sat on the bed.  
“Johnny, let me cover it.” I offered as he looked at me in puzzlement.  
“No, I couldn’t. It’s too much I’m sure.”  
“I have doctor’s insurance, I can handle it.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Damnit Johnny, just let me!” I exclaimed at he sighed and looked down at his legs, embarrassment flooding across his cheeks.  
“I don’t want you to see me like this.”  
“We can get you help. I know some good options,” I consoled as he shook his head, tears brimming his eyes.  
“God, I’m such a failure,” he whispered before letting out a sob. I quickly moved to his side and brought him in for a hug, running my hands through his hair as he drenched my shirt.  
“You’re going to be okay. I promise.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH Sorry I took so long to write this, I've been hella busy with college classes. I promise I'll try to update sooner.

“You know I’m probably okay know.” Johnny spoke quietly as I grasped the steering wheel of my car.  
“Probably, I need to make sure that you’ll be okay though.” I responded, glancing over to his stubble covered face. He really did look worse for wear, while still managing to be attractive.  
“I really don’t need it.”  
“Dammit Johnny, just let me fucking help you.”  
“Why? You left me!”  
“Because you were still in love with Ali,” I reminisced as he grew quiet, picking at his cuticles.  
“How is she?”  
“Great. We went to med school together. Got really close. She’s married now, to another doctor.” I replied, noticing how he hung his head, unintentionally breaking my heart all over again.  
“Is she happy?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Good.” He turned his head, letting a tear slip down his face as I rolled my eyes, pulling into the AA meeting place.  
“I’ll be outside waiting for you,” I stated as he nodded, quickly getting out of the car. Once he was gone, I let tears of my own fall down my face. Grabbing my phone, I dialed Daniel’s number.  
“Hey Hannah, what’s up?” He chirped through the phone as I stifled a sob.  
“Hey Danny, are you busy?”

After about two hours, I waited patiently for Johnny to walk out of the meeting. As he walked out, he fiddled with something in his hands.  
“What’s that?” I asked as he smiled at me, holding out the chip.  
“One month sober!” He stated with a smile which I returned.  
“That’s great, Johnny. I’m proud of you.”  
“Yeah, well I couldn’t have done it without you.”  
“It was all you, I’m just the moral support.” He nodded, looking down at the medallion before turning back to me.  
“Do you mind dropping me off at my house? I have a client in an hour.”  
“Yeah, of course.” The ride back to his was relatively silent. Him not really responding to much of what I was saying until I mentioned Daniel.  
“You’re friends with LaRusso?”  
“Yeah, we remained friends after high school. Kept in touch through college and what not. He has two kids and a wife. Lives in a pretty nice house now,” I mentioned as he scoffed and looked out the window.  
“How the tables have turned,” he let out a laugh as I glanced over at him.  
“Yeah, kinda crazy how we all ended up.”  
“You mean how I ended up.”  
“No, you know that’s not true.”  
“What. It is. An alcoholic working as a handyman living in a run down apartment. Wasn’t his teacher a handyman?”  
“Yeah,” I replied, a frown etching my face, remembering Mr.Miyagi’s funeral.  
“Guy still alive?” Johnny asked as I turned my head to him, shaking it in response.  
“Died a couple years back. Wrecked Daniel.”  
“You don’t see me getting all sentimental about Kreese’s death.” I shot him a glare as he shrugged his shoulders.  
“Mr.Miyagi wasn’t abusive like Kreese was,” thinking about Johnny being choked by his sensei sent shivers down my spine. Noticing my posture he raised an eyebrow before quickly shrugging it off. Pulling into his apartment, I saw his firebird sitting in the parking area, next to a car loaded with boxes.  
“Looks like you’re getting new neighbors,” I jabbed at his shoulder as he frowned.  
“Great, just what I need.”  
“They may be nice!”  
“Or annoying. Thanks for driving.” He stated quickly before hopping out of the car, not allowing me to say goodbye before he walked away. Suddenly, I heard a beeping and looked down at my pager.  
“A trauma? This early?” 

After the surgery, I showered and changed back to my normal clothes, waiting for my date to come get me.  
“Ready to go?” Robert Shaw, a fellow doctor, asked, wearing a dark suit that managed to look casual despite its outrageous price range.  
“Yep!”  
As we pulled up to the restaurant, we saw a line out the door.  
“Don’t worry, I made reservations.” He whispered, taking my hand in his, leading me toward the door.  
“How did you know I would be out of surgery in time?” I asked as he smiled down at me, turning to the hostess.  
“Two under Shaw.”  
“Right this way,” she offered as Robert took my coat and following me to our seats.  
“This is nice,” I commented as he smiled, adjusting his seat across from me.  
“Yeah, I figured you might like it. What would you like to eat?”  
“Probably a burger, that sounds really good right now after what I had to deal with today,” I replied, thinking back to my conversation with Johnny and then the surgery.  
“I might get that too, then.”  
As we ate, conversation was flowing between the two of us, but a familiar mop of blonde hair caught my attention.  
“You gotta be kidding me,” I mumbled as he turned around and looked around the room.  
“What? What is it?” Robert asked as I trained my eyes on Johnny who immediate went to the bar, not seeming to notice me.  
“You know that patient that I’m sponsoring for AA?” Rob nodded as I poked my fork at my plate.  
“Got a whole month sober, and here he is. Drinking.” Robert looked at me with a sympathetic smile.  
“I’m sorry,” he replied, holding my hand, rubbing soothing circles around my knuckles.   
“It’s whatever. I just thought he would do better,” I looked over to where Johnny sat at the bar, drowning a bottle of beer.  
“Do you want to get out of here?” Robert asked, gaining my attention back.  
“Yes please.”  
“Alright, let’s go,” he replied, placing a fifty dollar bill on the table to cover for everything, helping me put on my jacket.  
“Thank you.”  
“Of course, I understand.” Taking my hand, he lead me out of the place and into the night time air.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel being a bit of a jerk in this one :)

The next morning I woke up bright and early, getting changed and going to my car with one destination on my mind. Johnny’s. Rapidly knocking on the door, I heard a distinct groaning emitting from the other side of the door. Frowning, I let out a sigh, waiting for the door to open. As it did, I saw Johnny in a disheveled state.  
“Why the fuck are you drinking?”  
“None of your damn business,” he replied, trying to shut the door on me, but I wouldn’t budge, instead, pushing past him and into his apartment, “Hannah, get out.”  
I looked around the room and saw empty beer bottles and other bottles of liquor. Turning around I faced Johnny who looked to the ground ashamed. Quickly, I rushed to him and pulled him into a hug, to which he clutched onto me.  
“Johnny, what happened? You were doing so good.” I whispered as he laid all of his weight onto me.  
“I got fired from my job,” he mumbled as I pulled away and led him to his couch, leaving him there a scavenging the kitchen for a glass to pour some water in. Handing it to him, he gulped it down while I sat next to him waiting for an explanation, “this woman wanted the tv on the other side of the room and I offered to come back tomorrow to fix it, then she said no and was yelling at me. Then I said to stop bitchin’ at me.”  
“Johnny, you can’t say that in front of clients.”  
“It was true though, she was a grade A bitch.”   
“Doesn’t make it acceptable.”  
“I know,” he sighed, rubbing his temples to ease the headache, “how did you even know?”  
“I was on a date and I saw you sitting at the bar,” I replied, hoping that the mention of the date would make him jealous a little, and it did.  
“Yeah? Who’s the asshole?”  
“A coworker. And he’s not an asshole. Look, drink some water, I’ll come back later, I have to go to the hospital.” Nodding, he waved a bye as I stood and left, hoping he wasn’t going to drink anymore. Looking around the parking lot, I didn’t see Johnny’s car.  
“Weird.”

Once I entered the hospital I was greeted with smiles like I always was. Changing into my scrubs, I put my hair up into a brain bun before leaving the dressing room and into the first procedure of the day.  
“Well hello, Dr. Johnson,” Robert smiled as he sat next to the patient, monitoring the anesthesia.  
“Good morning, Dr. Shaw. O2 stats stable?” I asked while a nurse gowned me.  
“All ready to go,” he smiled at me through his mask as I nodded, looking around the room.  
“Ok guys, we have a 10 year old female undergoing a bowel reconstruction. 10 Blade.”

After the surgery and scrubbing out, Robert and I made our way to my office to do paperwork. We sat in comfortable silence until he spoke up.  
“How’s the guy doing?”  
“Who?”  
“You’re AA patient.”  
“Hungover, I’m still upset about him throwing away a whole month of sobriety. By the way, I’m really sorry about leaving early last night,” I replied with a small smile as he waved it off.  
“Ehh, it’s fine. I understand. We could always have another to make up for it.” He suggested with a wink as I laughed.  
“I’d love that.”

During my lunch break, I munched on a sandwich while scrolling through my instagram feed before my phone rang. Picking it up I saw that it was Daniel.  
“Daniel! Hey!”  
“You won’t believe this. Guess who just came into my dealership?” He asked without greeting me, seemingly on edge.  
“Who?”  
“Johnny,” he replied with a whisper causing me to laugh.  
“Why was he there?”  
“Apparently he got involved in a hit and run and his car was taken here, he was trying to have it moved to a different shop.”  
“How is he doing?” I asked, knowing Daniel doesn’t know about me and Johnny semi-talking.  
“Looking rough. I don’t know what happened but he looks like a mess,” Daniel responded with a laugh, causing me to frown.  
“Danny, you shouldn’t be laughing at someone’s misfortune.”  
“He bullied me. I am just loving the irony.”  
“Well, maybe he’s going through something right now, you shouldn’t judge,” I argued as he sighed through the phone.  
“You’re right. He couldn’t cover the cost of his car being fixed, so I’m fixing it for free. Call it payback for all those embarrassing moments.”  
“Daniel. You’re being a jerk. That was nice of you to fix his car for him, but embarrassing him like that is just rude.”  
“Why are defending him, Hannah? After everything he’s done to you?” Daniel asked with a slight tone of anger in his voice.  
“Because, he’s probably just in a low place right now. He doesn’t need anything else on his plate.”  
“Yeah sure, well I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Alright, bye Danny.” Hanging up the phone, I turned back to my lunch, now disgusted by the food in front of me. How could Daniel make fun of Johnny like that, especially with Daniel being where Johnny is right now when he was younger? Either way, I turned the food away from me and stood up, tossing it in the trash and going back to work.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS  
> I-  
> THIS CHAPTER  
> OMFG  
> I CANT  
> I DIED WRITING IT

It’s been a week since I last spoke to Daniel or Johnny. Smoothing out my dress, I looked over to Robert who was singing along with the song on the radio as we cruised down Victory Blvd, heading to a restaurant.   
“You’re ridiculous,” I giggled as he belted out the operatic section of Bohemian Rhapsody.  
“No, darling, you’re ridiculous for not singing along,” he replied, voice a little course from singing at the top of his lungs causing me to roll my eyes and look out the window. As we passed a small strip mall, I saw a familiar black and yellow logo.  
“Holy shit. Rob, can you pull into this strip mall?” I asked him as he glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.   
“Uh sure, what is it? Cobra Kai?” He read out loud as my mouth hung open in shock and confusion. Who the fuck would open up Cobra Kai again. I swear if it was Kreese I would kill him with a scalpel right now.   
“Yeah, fuck me,” I mumbled as he turned off the engine and looked over at me.  
“I mean, I wouldn’t fuck you, more like make love but you know,” he joked as I laughed slightly and punched him in the arm, making him fake a scream of pain before laughing and opening the door.  
“Where are you going?” I asked as he came around the side to open my door.  
“To take a look inside, come on.” He urged as I slowly got out of the car, still looking at the sign. Walking into the dojo, I saw a kid wiping mats and the sensei no where in sight.  
“Sorry, we’re closed,” a voice started through the door frame before Johnny walked out in his black gi, “Hannah? What are you doing here?”  
“Sorry to intrude, we saw the dojo and wanted to look inside,” Robert spoke up, wrapping an arm around my waist, and surprisingly I didn’t pull away.   
“Who’s this?” Johnny asked as I looked at him.  
“Johnny, this is the guy I’m dating, Robert Shaw. Robert, this is an old high school friend, Johnny Lawrence.” I introduced as Robert stuck out his hand which Johnny didn’t take, his focus was solely on me. Pulling his hand back to his side, Robert glanced down at me with a raised eyebrow.  
“Why would you open up Cobra Kai? How did you open up this place?” I asked as he motioned for the kid to stop what he was doing, to which the kid happily obliged, wiping the dust off from his clothes.  
“Sid gave me money. I thought it would be a good idea,” he replied as I looked at the kid who looked awfully familiar.  
“Is that your neighbor?” I asked with a slight laugh as the kid looked between me, Johnny and Robert in amusement. Robert only stared straight at the words on the wall, ‘Strike First. Strike Hard. No mercy.’  
“Yeah, this is Miguel, he’s my student,” Johnny responded as Miguel waved and I smiled.  
“Well, good for you, Johnny.” Smiling, I tugged at Robert’s jacket, gaining his attention.  
“Ready to go?” I asked as he smiled at me, not missing the frown on Johnny’s face.  
“Yep. We got those reservations after all. This is a cool place you have man, hope it does well,” Robert spoke with elegance as I smiled up at him, ignoring the way Johnny stared holes into my back.  
“See ya later, Johnny.”

“Wanna tell me what that was about?” Robert asked, turning on the engine and pulling out of the parking lot, driving down the road to the restaurant.  
“Johnny and I go a long way back. When I first moved to Encino from Toronto, I joined Cobra Kai and he and I became friends. But then I quit because the sensei was an asshole and I couldn’t stand him. Then after the big karate tournament, Johnny’s sensei tried to kill Johnny by pulling him into a choke hold. After that, Johnny and the rest of the Cobra Kai gang left the dojo and eventually the dojo ran out of money and shut down,” I explained as he looked at me with interest.  
“That seems like a lot, glad you got out when you did,” he responded as I gave his hand a slight squeeze.  
“It really is, I just don’t know why he would bring it back. Daniel is going to be pissed when he finds out,” I laughed as he pulled up to the restaurant.  
“Daniel LaRusso? What does he have to do with that?”  
“Ahhh, Daniel and Johnny were enemies in high school, the Cobra Kai gang teamed up to beat up Daniel a couple times, but a lot of the times, Daniel instigated those fights.”  
“Is that where he gets his whole karate gimmick?” Robert asked with a chuckle as I smiled back at him.  
“Yeah, Daniel’s sensei, Mr. Miyagi had a thing for bonsai trees and so now Daniel does too. I remember when I trained Daniel for the tournament, Miyagi would have Daniel and I trim bonsai trees to “clear our minds”.” I laughed at the memory while Robert smiled at me.  
“Sounds like a good time.”  
“It was.”

After the date, it was late outside when Robert and I pulled up to my house. Walking me up to my door, he looked down at me and stared into my eyes.  
“Would it be wrong to kiss you?”  
“It’d be wrong if you didn’t,” I replied before he leaned down and captured my lips with his. Molding into the kiss, I threw my arms around his neck as he pushed me back against the door, lifting me up to where I could wrap my legs around his waist. Breaking apart, I panted, slightly dizzy from the kiss.  
“Wanna take this inside?” I asked as he nodded, fiddling with my keys while I occupied his lower neck, leaving dark spots where I know his scrubs could hide it well. 

After we had sex, mind blowing sex - anatomy really pays off when it comes to sex - we fell asleep relatively quickly, him cuddling me from behind before I heard a loud crash downstairs. Jolting awake, I looked over and saw Robert sleeping soundly next to me. I didn’t have any pets that could’ve caused that crash. After another loud crash and a stream of cuss words, I shook Robert awake.  
“What? What time is it?”  
“Disregard the time, there’s someone in the house,” I replied with some fear in my voice as Robert woke up, eyes wide at my words, silently listening to the noise from downstairs.  
“You stay here, Hannah.” Robert stated before silently putting on some boxers.  
“No, I know karate, I can defend better.”  
“Not if it’s a gun, plus who would stitch you up if you got shot, if I got shot, I’d have you to fix me up.” Robert stated with a small smirk as I climbed out of bed and grabbed a robe to put on.  
“We’ll go down together,” I whispered as he nodded. Heading out of my room, we silently kept down the stairs as more bangs and crashes came from the kitchen. Flicking on the lights, I saw Johnny standing there, wobbling, searching through my cabinets.  
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME LAWRENCE.” I screamed, startling him and Robert. Johnny looked back and saw the state of Robert and I, barely any clothes covering us.  
“Hannah, I got to talk to you,” he slurred while stumbling around, a bottle in his hand.  
“I’m calling the police,” Robert stated, but I grabbed his hand before he could go grab his phone.  
“Don’t. He’s just an alcoholic. This is the patient I was telling you about,” I whispered as he looked between the two of us. Nodding his head, he walked toward Johnny and grabbed his arm, leading him to the couch where he could sit down.  
“What do you want to tell me?” I asked with irritation in my voice as Johnny gulped down some alcohol. Taking it away from him, he glared at me.  
“Don’t date him. I love you.”  
“Johnny, I’m flattered but I really like Robert, you can’t come barging in my house, drunk as fuck in the middle of the morning and tell me what I can or can’t do.”  
“But I miss you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me,” he replied, rocking his head back as if he was about to pass out.  
“Do you think he will remember this?” Robert asked from behind me as I shook my head.  
“Hopefully not. Johnny, we’re going to take you to the hospital, you probably have alcohol poisoning.”  
“No,” shaking his head, he looked at Robert, “what is he still doing here?”  
“What are you still doing here?” Robert retaliated as I sighed and sat down next to Johnny.  
“Johnny, we need to get you sober. This isn’t healthy.”  
“I love you,” he stated before lurching forward and kissing me and groping my breast. Immediately pulling back, I slapped Johnny hard and stood up and moved behind Robert who looked shocked. Turning to me, he looked down at me, noticing tears in my eyes.  
“Are you alright?” He asked with concern as Johnny had anger in his eyes.  
“No. Call the police.”  
“Hannah, no.” Johnny complained as I walked away and grabbed the phone.  
“I’m sorry Johnny, this is for your own good.” Dialing 911, I let out shaky tears as Robert came up behind me and rubbed circles on my back. As the operator picked up, I could barely speak so I handed the phone to Robert.  
“Hi, yes. We have an intruder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Johnny 😔. I think I may have over exaggerated how drunk he would normally get, but it's for the sake of the plot. Trust me, they'll get together soon. Or not. MWuAHAAHAH


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Includes Smut, so if you're not 18+, please keep scrolling.

The next week I avoided anywhere where Johnny would possibly be at, heck I didn’t even know if he was out of jail. Instead, I involved myself in my work, overworking myself to which Robert noticed.  
“You should probably take a break, dear. Stressing isn’t good for you or your patients,” he whispered from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a kiss against my neck. I swallowed shallowly and turned to move in his arms, facing him with tears in my eyes.  
“I am so sorry Robert,” I started before he cut me off.  
“You still love him?”  
“How did you,”  
“I’m not blind, no friend is that desperate that he breaks into a house,” he stated calmly as I hung my head lower, avoiding his gaze and allowing a tear to slip out, “take the day off. Go get him.” I looked up while Robert gave a small smile, wiping away my tears.  
“Thank you. I am so sorry.” Grabbing my coat, I ran out of the office and headed to my car. Speeding down the streets, I made my way to his apartment and saw his car there, looking brand new. Then I saw the boy he was training.  
“Miguel, right?” I grabbed the kid’s attention who turned to me and gave a look of apprehension.  
“What do you want?” He asked aggressively as I put my hands up defensively.  
“Is he home?” The kid nodded but a look of grief rested in his eyes.  
“He hasn’t been the same, his stepdad bailed him out and he hasn’t been to the dojo since the arrest.” Nodding, I turned my head to his apartment before looking back to Miguel.  
“Thanks.”

Knocking on the door, I didn’t give any ideation as to who it could be, but I did hear a very familiar yell of go away coming from the other side of the door. Letting out a sigh, I knocked again, this time more insistently until he opened the door, only to see me and shut it in my face.  
“Johnny, open the damn door.”  
No response.  
“We need to talk.”  
“Yeah? Well I don’t want to talk to you.”  
“Open the damn door or I will,” I yelled back, looking down at Miguel who watched with curiosity.   
“What the hell do you want? Going to arrest me again?”  
“You assaulted me.”  
“I was drunk.”  
“And that makes a difference? I did it for your own good. You need to go to rehab.” I stated as he cursed under his breathe and began to close the door, but I shot out my foot in order to prevent the door from closing fully.  
“Leave me alone.”“Damnit Johnny, let me in.” Finally, he agreed and I walked in cautiously, taking in the surroundings. It smelled like it hadn’t been cleaned in years and there was food and beer bottles all over the floor. Dirty clothes littered and maybe a vomit stain? I looked at Johnny and he narrowed his eyes at me.  
“Happy now? Happy you got to see what a wreck my life is?” He asked, venom laced in his voice.   
“No. I am not happy. What the hell happened to you? Because you were doing so good.”  
“You happened to me.”   
“What do I have to do with this?”  
“Because I can’t stand seeing you with that guy.”  
“Why do you even care, Johnny? You didn’t see me getting piss drunk when you mentioned that you still loved Ali, did you?”  
“It’s because I love you, damn it.” He yelled before pulling me into a kiss. My initial reaction at first was to break apart, he hasn’t showered in probably a few days, he tasted like beer, but for some reason I didn’t pull away. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I dove into the kiss that turned aggressive and passionate. His tongue in my mouth and mine in his. He walked me towards the kitchen and pressed my lower back against the counter, pressing himself against me to where I could feel his growing bulge in his pants. Groaning into the kiss, I moved my hips against his, trying to relieve some pressure that was building up. Breaking away, I connected my forehead with his and fiddled with his hair.  
“You need a shower.”  
“Join me?” He asked, placing kisses along my neck as I giggled, allowing him to whisk me away into the shower.

After the sex and the shower, we sat on his bed, cuddling each other’s naked bodies.  
“What about that guy? What are you going to do about him?”  
“I broke it off, he understood.” I mumbled into his chest while he stroked my hair in a soothing way. Pulling myself up so that I was above him, I grabbed his face in my hands.  
“Johnny, I mean this in the sincerest way possible. Stop drinking. For me.” I whispered as he looked up at me and gave a small smile.  
“Ok. Only if that means you won’t leave me,” he replied, stroking my cheek. Smiling, I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, earning a satisfactory groan from him, his lower half starting to rise again.  
“Again?”  
“What can I say? I haven’t had sex in a while,” he replied, pushing himself up causing me to straddle his lap while his member began growing against my folds.  
“Hannah, I need you.” He moaned as I chuckled, rubbing against him, dragging my nails down his toned torso.  
“Oh yeah? I don’t think you deserve it,” I teased, shimmying off of him and laying flat on my stomach, his now erect cock in my hands. He let out a loud groan as I took the tip into my mouth and sucked on it. While I slowly went down his shaft, his hand laced in my hair, causing me to gag as he lowered my head further. Allowing him to take control, I tried to keep up with his pace. After a while, I could feel him getting closer, judging by the way he let out sharp breathes and his grasp tightening on my hair. Pulling back, I kneeled above him and continued to jerk him off until his hot cum laced my breasts and stomach, to which he moaned at the sight. After he came, I collected his cum on my fingers and put my hand next to his mouth.  
“Now you’re going to be a good boy and lick it clean.” Boy, he was going to be in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe did you guys get the Karate Kid reference between Hannah and Johnny, referencing back to Ali and Johnny on the beach?


End file.
